Brisé
by Taku Cmoi
Summary: Yugi fait une dépréssion et veut se suicider.YxY ! Chap unik !


Taku Titre : Brisé – Chapitre unique 

Auteur : Taku

Genre : drame, romance shonen-ai

Base : Yugioh !

Note : Cette histoire est inspirée par « Eaunanisme » de Mylène Farmer. J'ai changé quelques mots dans la chanson, alors ne hurlez pas (Encore p'tit délire )

/blabla/ = pensée de Yugi à Yami

blabla= pensée de Yami à Yugi

Brisé 

La nuit de la pleine lune était fraîche et douce. Deux silhouettes marchèrent tranquillement sur le sable de l'océan. Une des deux s'arrêta subitement et tourna sa tête vers la mer, l'autre s'arrêta à son tour, puis le demanda :

« Qu'est ce qui se passe Yugi ? »

« Rien, Anzu. C'est juste que... »

La jeune fille attendit la suite avec patience.

« Je me demandais si je ne devais pas dormir dans la mer. »

« Hein ? »

Anzu écarquilla les yeux de stupeur et de terreur, ne croyant pas à ses oreilles. En regardant attentivement le petit Yugi, elle remarqua que son visage s'était attristé.

« Je voudrais mourir... »

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes ! ! Aboya la jeune adolescente. Pourquoi voudrais-tu mourir ? ? »

Des yeux d'améthystes se versaient des larmes, ce visage d'ange était, à ce moment, la tristesse et la douleur incarné. Anzu en fut touchée par cette expression.

« J'aime depuis très longtemps une personne mais elle, elle ne m'aime pas. »

« Yugi... ce n'est pas une raison de mourir... »

« Mais c'est mon premier amour et dernier... j'étais jamais vraiment tombé amoureux... Je l'aime tellement que cet amour non partagé me brûle à petit feu... »

« Est ce que cette personne t'aime ? »

« Ca fait depuis des années qu'on se connaît, si mon amour m'aimait, il me l'aurait dit depuis longtemps... »

Anzu prit le petit ange dans ses bras pour le réconforter.

« Rien ne pourra éteindre ce feu qui me ronge sans cesse... pas même ton amour, Anzu... »

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, écoutant les sanglots déchirants.

« ... Qui... qui est-ce ? »

Après quelques larmes de plus versées, il répondit enfin :

« Ya... Yami... »

L'adolescente écarquilla ses yeux. Il aimait un homme ? Son double ? Celui qu'elle aimait ? Yugi se retira de ses bras soudainement.

« Va-t-en, Anzu, s'te plait. »

« Non, je reste ! Je ne veux pas que tu comètes une bêtise ! »

« Ma vie n'a plus aucun sens, à présent. Elle ne sera plus que de tristesse et de douleur, et tu le sais très bien, n'est ce pas Anzu ? »

« ... »

« S'il te plait, part. Tu sais que c'est la meilleure solution... »

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de la jeune fille. Elle se détourna puis fit quelques pas avant d'entendre quelque chose comme un « adieu ». Elle avança, avança, regard vide de tristesse, gorge nouée par le chagrin, larmes versées par la douleur. Elle entendit, au loin, que Yugi chantait... Ses paroles... elle ne l'oubliera jamais...

Pendant ce temps là, Yugi commençait à mettre un pied dans l'eau, admirant l'éclat de l'océan grâce à la pâleur de la lune. Malgré que son visage, qui incarnait la tristesse, les larmes ont fini de couler.

Dans la maison de Yugi, Yami, Jôno-Uchi, Honda, Bakura, Otogi et Sugoroku étaient assis autour d'une table en train de papoter et de boire un coca. Malgré leur bonne humeur, ils étaient un peu inquiets pour Anzu et Yugi. Cela fait plus d'une heure qu'ils n'étaient pas entrés. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement en laissant place à une Anzu pâle, yeux vide pleins de larmes, visage d'indifférence. Même expression qu'elle avait quand Shadi l'avait envoûté. Tous furent surpris de son état et quelque chose lui sauta aux yeux de Yami : Où est Yugi ?

« Anzu, où est..., » demanda-t-il mais il fut interrompu par Anzu apparemment hypnotisée par le chagrin. Elle ouvrit la bouche en formant des phrases, presque en chantant.

J'irai vous dire 

_La pâleur de ses yeux_

_Ils avaient_

_La profondeur de nos cieux_

_Je sais qu'il marche_

_Sans savoir qui il est_

_Que c'est les jambes_

_D'un autre qui le portaient_

_Là je l'entends murmurer_

Océan d'ambre 

_Mélange, mélange moi_

_A tes légendes_

_Mets l'ancre, l'ancre en moi_

_C'est si doux la brûlure_

_Là où ta main me touche, Eau_

_Et coule cette écume_

_De ma bouche_

Pendant que Anzu récitait le refrain, l'eau de l'océan était arrivée aux épaules de Yugi. Ce dernier regardait la lune étincelante et les étoiles. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que la nuit était si belle. Peut-être que quand on s'approchait de la mort, tout s'émerveillait.

Yami se leva d'un bout, l'air terrifié. Les autres le regardaient surpris, ne comprenant pas encore la situation. Anzu continua, sans qu'il y ait du changement sur son visage.

J'irai vous dire 

_Que son cœur s'est brisé_

_De tout_

Regarda Yami.

J'irai vous dire Que d'un homme il s'est lassé 

_De tout_

_Que sa vie rare_

_Est cachée dans le velours... de l'immensité_

_Qu'il est trop tard pour l'aimer_

_Il s'est dissout... dans l'éternité, Eau_

Des yeux écarquillaient, des cris et des bons, les autres avaient enfin compris.

Océan d'ambre 

_Mélange, mélange moi_

_A tes légendes_

_Mets l'ancre, l'ancre en moi_

_C'est si doux la brûlure_

_Là où ta main me touche, Eau_

_Et coule cette écume_

_De ma bouche_

Pendant qu'elle récitait le refrain, Yugi était dans les profondeurs de l'eau, encore vivant. Il attendait que la mort le prenne, ses yeux d'améthystes brillaient encore de vie mais plus pour longtemps. En attendant, il regardait l'éclat de la lune qui brillait à la surface de l'eau.

Yami se précipita vers la sortie en bousculant de plein fouet Anzu. Dehors, il piqua la moto de Honda et roula à très grande vitesse vers la plage. Il sentit que ses yeux le brûlaient, à cause des larmes. Il roula, roula, espérant que ce n'était pas trop tard. Si Yugi meurt par sa faute, il... il...

Yami arriva enfin à la plage. L'adolescent laissa la moto, accouru vers l'eau de la plage et plongea. Il refit surface pour prendre de l'air puis replongea. Il faut qu'il retrouve Yugi à tout prix !

Yugi sentit que sa petite vie, sa petite flamme allait bientôt s'éteindre. Il vit, soudain, une silhouette sombre venir vers lui. Il en fut surpris que quelqu'un puisse venir ici. Peut être était-ce un ange qui venait le chercher. Des yeux de braises... Non, c'était...

Yami nagea vers son petit ange et le pris dans ses bras. Il avait les yeux vides mais son cœur battait encore.

Yugi, je vais te ramener à la surface ! Tient bon !

/C'est trop tard... Lorsque tu me ramènera à la surface, je serai déjà mort.../

Yami resserra son étreinte, sachant qu'il disait la vérité.

Je ne veux pas que tu meures... J'ai besoin de toi...

/Pourquoi...?/

Yami le regarda dans les yeux. Ses yeux de braises marquaient la tristesse et Yugi s'en était aperçut.

Parce que..........je........je.......je t'aime.....

Yugi écarquilla ses yeux de stupeur : il l'aimait et lui allait mourir. Quel idiot ! Mais c'était trop tard. Sa vie s'échappait... Yugi sourit et malgré que ses forces l'abandonnent, il passa les bras autour de son cou et serra très fort. Yami répondit à son sourire puis l'embrassa tendrement. Ce baiser était doux mais amer à la fois. Le premier et dernier baiser.

Soudain, Yami sentit que la prise de son Yugi était très faible. Il n'y avait plus d'étreinte de la part de son ange. Yami rompue leur baiser et le regarda dans les yeux. Les améthystes n'avaient plus du tout d'éclat. Yami écarquilla ses yeux de terreur.

Yu... Yugi...?

Il ne répondit pas à sa pensée comme s'il...

Yugi ? YUGI ! ! !

Rien à faire... il était mort... mort dans ses bras... mort dans leur baiser... mort par sa faute. Le double ténébreux étreindra son amour par le choc, puis pleura. En pleurant, il remarqua que ses poumons réclamaient de l'oxygène. Qu'importe ! Il voulait mourir, mourir avec son ange et le rejoindre. Il se mémorisa du refrain qu'Anzu avait chanté et que Yugi avait murmuré. Il le chanta dans sa tête en changeant quelques mots.

Océan d'ambre 

_Mélange, mélange nous_

_A tes légendes_

_Mets l'ancre, l'ancre en nous_

_C'est si doux la brûlure_

_Là où ta main nous touche, Eau_

_Et coule cette écume_

_De notre bouche_

Demain, un événement avait fait la une des journaux de Domino : deux jeunes garçons de 15 ans sont retrouvés mort, noyés, dans la plage. D'après les témoignages et les recherches de la police, il s'agirait d'un suicide.

Fin 

N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos commentaires, REVIEWS !!


End file.
